Playtime
by Skovko
Summary: Elias and Tuesday have always had a little game going on when they're out in public. She just didn't think he'd start it up in front of his own boss. However, she's not about to let him win though.


His hand landed on her thigh unexpectedly and she immetiately closed her legs. Not that they had been open as in _open_ but they had been apart. Just a little. Just enough for him to get his hand in between. She turned her head to see him still staring straight ahead, pretending to follow the conversation over the table while he had a little smirk on his face that was clearly meant for her. He pinched her thigh lightly and she let her legs fall open again.

She should have seen it coming. This game was far from new when they were out in the public. They would tease each other and see who would cave in first and give up. She just hadn't thought he would do it this night when they were seated at a table with his boss and several people from his work.

"Elias," she whispered.

He heard her even though he didn't respond to her whisper or even look at her. His fingers toyed with her and danced over her skin. His touches were light, yet still demanding. His hand went up and she automatically spread her legs more. She couldn't deny him even if she tried.

His fingers brushed over her panties, gently pressing down on them from time to time, before constantly returning to her thigh right next to the one spot that was starting to hurt. If there hadn't been anyone around the table, she would have begged shamelessly for him to touch her where she most needed it. He still had that little smirk on his face when he leaned in.

"Are your panties soaked yet?" He whispered.  
"Tuesday!" His boss grabbed her attention. "How is it living with a guy like Elias? He's keeping you on your toes?"  
"Sometimes," she said.

She really didn't wanna answer questions right in that moment and she could only hope he wouldn't ask more or at least not ask questions that demanded long answers because she doubted she could get through them without moaning at this point.

"Yeah, I'll bet. He's a hard worker. We're very happy to have him on board," his boss said.

Elias squeezed her thigh and then his hand disappeared. She almost whimpered at the loss of contact. No matter how much she had to fight not to give away what had been going on under the table, she loved this game with him.

"I'd love to sit here and hear you praise me for the next hour but I really need to use the bathroom. If you'll excuse me," Elias said.  
"Of course," his boss said.

Elias got up and left. His boss waved one of the servers over to get refills on their drinks.

"I'm just gonna go mingle," Tuesday excused herself too.

She casually strode through the room, trying her hardest to keep her pace normal. No way was she gonna lose this round. She was gonna get back at him. She walked out and waited by the locked bathroom door. The second he unlocked it, she pushed her way inside and locked it again.

"Well, hello there, little nymph," he chuckled.  
"Shut up!" She hissed.

She grabbed his belt and unbuckled it fast.

"So you wanna play, huh?" She opened his pants. "Let's fucking play, babe."

She dropped to her knees while yanking his pants and briefs down enough to get his dick out. She didn't give him any time to stop her before taking him in her mouth. He moaned and ran a hand through her chai blonde hair.

"Fuck, Tuesday, just like that!" He growled. "Don't stop!"

But that was exactly what she did. He was close but she wasn't gonna let him cum. He groaned frustrated as she pulled away from him and got back up on her feet. She was fast by the door, winking at him as she unlocked it.

"Wait a minute," he said.  
"Better get that thing away," she laughed.

He quickly covered up while she opened the door and left the bathroom. Luckily no one was waiting on the other side but she couldn't have known for sure. She had just put him on the spot. He ran a hand through his hair while chuckling at himself in the mirror.

She walked in with a little smile on her face and headed straight for the bar. She ordered a vodka cranberry and it was served right away. She had just taken a sip when she felt Elias' hand on her lower back. He took the drink from her and put it down on the counter.

"Outside! Now!" He growled in her ear.

He took her hand and almost dragged her out of the room and across the parking lot. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Once they reached the car, he pulled her in front of it and bent her over the hood. His hands worked her little, black cocktail dress up and tore the thong from her body. She heard him fumble with his belt and pants and then they both let out a moan as he thrust into her without warning.

"You lose, babe," she laughed.  
"Shut up!" He hissed.

He grabbed her hair and held on tight so her head was yanked back while keeping his other hand on her hip. He thrust into her as fast as he could, knowing they had to get it over with fast or they would be caught.

"Just shut up while I fuck you!" He growled.


End file.
